Gial Ackbar
|Merkmale= |Geburt=44 VSY |Tod=29 NSY |Heimat=Mon Calamari |Beruf= *Wissenschaftler *Soldat *Flottenadmiral |Dienstgrad=Admiral |Einheit= |Spezialgebiet=Taktik |Ausrüstung= |Bewaffnung= |Einsätze= *Schlacht von Endor *Schlacht von Coruscant *Schlacht von Anoth *Erste Schlacht von Yavin *Zweite Schlacht von Yavin *Schlacht von Ebaq 9 |Zugehörigkeit= *Galaktisches Imperium *Rebellen-Allianz *Allianz freier Planeten *Neue Republik *Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen }} Admiral Ackbar war ein Mon Calamari von der gleichnamigen Wasserwelt, der kurz vor der Schlacht von Yavin der Rebellen-Allianz beitrat. Nach der erfolgreichen Entwicklung der B-Flügler wurde er zum Admiral befördert und führte bei der Schlacht von Endor die Rebellenflotte von seinem persönlichen Kommandoschiff, dem MC80 Sternkreuzer Heimat Eins, in den Kampf, aus dem die Rebellen siegreich hervorgingen. Auch später spielte Ackbar eine wichtige Rolle im Militär der Neuen Republik, wobei er immer wieder sein militärisches Geschick unter Beweis stellte. Trotz verschiedener Krisen und Intrigen gegen den Admiral brachte ihm seine ruhige und besonnene Art der Kriegführung großen Respekt und militärische Erfolge ein, beispielsweise gegen Großadmiral Thrawn, Ysanne Isard oder Admiral Daala. Biografie Tarkins Sklave Ackbar wurde im Jahr 44 VSY auf Mon Calamari geboren und interessierte sich schon in jungen Jahren für Wissenschaft und Nautik. Nach Beendigung der Schule wählte man den jungen Ackbar zum Vertreter Coral Citys im Rat der Mon Calamari, einen Posten, den er bis zum Ende der Klonkriege bekleiden sollte. Zwischenzeitlich setzte er sich engagiert für die Erkundung des Weltraums ein, kehrte kurz darauf jedoch wieder auf seinen Heimatplaneten zurück. Als Imperator Palpatine im Jahr 19 VSY das Galaktische Imperium ausrief, sollten die Mon Calamari, vormals geachtete Mitglieder der Republik, versklavt werden. Zu dieser Zeit hatte Ackbar seinen Posten in Coral City bereits wieder eingenommen. Zwar gelang es den Streitkräften der Mon Calamari, das Imperium zurückzuschlagen, doch zahlreiche Personen wurden versklavt. Wilhuff Tarkin, ein Großmoff des Imperiums, machte darauf den ebenfalls gefangenen Ackbar zu seinem persönlichen Sklaven und wollte ihn zusätzlich damit demütigen, indem er ihm die schiere Macht des Imperiums zeigte. Doch Ackbar merkte sich jedes möglicherweise nützliche Detail, angefangen bei den Taktiken des Moffs oder technischen Daten imperialer Fahrzeuge, um sie im Anschluss an eine mögliche Befreiung an die Rebellen-Allianz weitergeben zu können. Diese Gelegenheit bot sich schließlich im Jahr 0 VSY, als der Mon Calamari eine Fähre der ''Lambda''-Klasse nach Despayre steuerte, die von einer Einsatzgruppe Y-Flüglern angegriffen wurde, worauf Ackbar die Schilde senkte und den Antrieb deaktivierte. Tarkin und dem Ingenieur Bevel Lemelisk, beide Passagiere der Fähre, gelang die Flucht mit einer Rettungskapsel, als ein Sternzerstörer von Admiral Motti auftauchte, worauf Ackbar sich den Rebellen anschloss und diesen seine gesammelten Daten zur Verfügung stellte. Rebellen-Allianz Offizier der Rebellen-Allianz thumb|left|Ackbar und [[Han Solo auf Daluuj.]] Nach seiner Rettung versuchte Ackbar, die Mon Calamari zum Beitritt zur Rebellion zu bewegen, was ihm schließlich im Jahr 1 NSY nach der Zerstörung des Todessterns und der Rettung des Rates der Mon Calamari von Daluuj durch die Crew des Millennium Falken gelang. Auf dem Weg nach Yavin IV war Ackbars Schiff auf dem abgelegenen Planeten abgestürzt, worauf er ein Notsignal sendete, das kurz darauf von Han Solo und Leia Organa aufgefangen wurde. Nach der Bergung der Gestrandeten hielt Ackbar einen großen Teil der imperialen Flotte im Valusk-Cluster so in Atem, dass der Besatzung des alten Stützpunktes die Flucht durch die Blockade von Yavin gelang, nur General Jan Dodonna blieb verschollen. Daraufhin kehrte Ackbar auf seinen Heimatplaneten zurück, wo er Mon Calamari und Quarren vereinen und mit gemeinsamen Kräften das Imperium vertreiben konnte. Nach dem offiziellen Anschluss an die Rebellion konnte diese nun die zu Großkampfschiffen umgerüsteten berühmten Mon-Calamari-Sternkreuzer in ihre Flotte eingliedern. Erste militärische Erfolge für die Rebellen-Allianz erzielte Ackbar kurze Zeit später während der Schlacht von Turkana, worauf er von Mon Mothma zum Commander befördert wurde. Um den Rebellen zusätzliche und stärkere Angriffsjäger-Kapazitäten zu verschaffen, kontaktierte Ackbar die Verpinen von Slayn & Korpil im Roche-Asteroidengürtel und initiierte somit das Projekt Shantipole. In einer geheimen Forschungseinrichtung innerhalb des gleichnamigen Asteroiden entwickelten die versierten Insektoiden mithilfe Ackbars ein völlig neues Jäger-Konzept, das die wichtigsten Eigenschaften des X-Flüglers mit denen des Y-Flüglers verband und somit einen schweren und dennoch wendigen Angriffsjäger schuf: den B-Flügler. Dieser herausragende Erfolg führte schließlich dazu, dass Ackbar zum Admiral der Rebellenflotte ernannt wurde. Nach dem Desaster von Hoth und der Gefangennahme von Han Solo in der Wolkenstadt trafen Mon Mothma, Ackbar und Leia Organa sich in Ackbars Quartier auf der Heimat Eins, dem neuen Flaggschiff der Rebellen-Allianz. Bei diesem Treffen planten die Anführer der Rebellion die Aufstellung der Flotte für den bevorstehenden Angriff auf das Endor-System, wo das Imperium einen weiteren Todesstern arbeitete. Dabei versprachen Ackbar und Mon Mothma, dass ein Angriff nicht eher erfolgen würde, bis Han Solo aus dem Palast Jabbas des Hutten gerettet worden wäre, sodass die Flotte während dieser Zeit im Minos-Cluster in Einsatzbereitschaft gehalten werden sollte. Der Sieg bei Endor thumb|Ackbar [[4 NSY bei der Planung der Schlacht von Endor]] Durch die bothanischen Spione von Borsk Fey'lya hatte die Rebellen-Allianz bereits frühzeitig erfahren, dass ein neuer Todesstern gebaut wurde und Imperator Palpatine persönlich den Bau überwachen wollte. Ackbar und General Crix Madine wollten diese Information nutzen, um das Imperium vernichtend zu schlagen. Mon Mothma war anfangs dagegen, da sie keine politischen Anführer töten wollte, um nicht auf das Niveau des Imperiums herabzusinken, doch Ackbar und Madine konnten sie schließlich davon überzeugen, dass der Tod des Imperators die Schreckensherrschaft des Imperiums beenden würde. Da der Todesstern von einem gewaltigen Schildgenerator geschützt wurde, schickte Ackbar Han Solo, Leia Organa, Luke Skywalker sowie eine Kompanie Soldaten mit der gekaperten Raumfähre Tydirium nach Endor. Der Rest der Flotte inszenierte einen Scheinangriff auf Sullust und konnte schließlich nach Endor vordringen. Ackbar kommandierte die Flotte von der Heimat Eins aus, auf der auch die Sonderstaffel stationiert war. Der Imperator hatte jedoch mit diesem Schachzug der Rebellen gerechnet und eine Flotte von Sternzerstörern im System versteckt, worauf die Flotte zwischen Todesstern und Imperialen eingekeilt war, da es dem Einsatzteam noch nicht gelungen war, den Schildgenerator zu zerstören. Die imperiale Flotte unter dem Kommando von Admiral Firmus Piett verharrte überraschenderweise am Rand des Kampfgeschehens und schickte lediglich unzählige TIE-Geschwader in die Schlacht. Entgegen der anderslautenden Informationen des Bothanischen Spionagenetzes war der Superlaser des Todesstern einsatzfähig und zerstörte den MC80-Sternkreuzer Liberty. Auf Drängen von Lando Calrissian zog Ackbar sich nicht zurück, sondern befahl der Flotte vorzurücken, um die Sternzerstörer in einen Nahkampf zu verwickeln und dem Todesstern so das Zielen zu erschweren. Während des Gefechts gelang es dem Einsatzteam Han Solos, den Schildgenerator zu zerstören, sodass der Todesstern nun schutzlos war. Ackbar erteilte Lando Calrissian und Wedge Antilles nun den Befehl zum Angriff auf die Kampfstation, während er selbst die Flotte gegen den Supersternzerstörer Exekutor in die Schlacht führte. Eskortiert von mehreren Geschwadern von T-65 X- und A-Flüglern nahm die komplette Rebellenflotte nun die Exekutor unter Feuer, bis dem Piloten Arvel Crynyd unter Einsatz seines eigenen Lebens die Zerstörung der Kommandobrücke des Superkreuzers gelang, worauf das Schiff in den Todesstern stürzte und vernichtet wurde. Kurz darauf konnten auch Antilles und Calrissian ihre Mission erfüllen und durch eine Kettenreaktion die Zerstörung der Kampfstation bewirken. Nach dieser desaströsen Niederlage und dem Tod Palpatines, zog sich der Großteil der imperialen Flotte unter dem Kommando Gilad Pellaeons nach Annaj zurück. Aufstieg der Neuen Republik Gründung der Neuen Republik thumb|left|100px|Ackbars Unterschrift. Genau einen Tag nach der Schlacht von Endor erhielt die Rebellen-Allianz einen Hilferuf vom imperialen Außenposten Bakura, der von den Ssi-ruuk, extragalaktischen Invasoren, angegriffen wurde. Gouverneur Wilek Nereus wusste genau wie ein Großteil der Galaxis noch nicht, dass der Imperator bei Endor gestorben war. Bei einer Konferenz entschieden Ackbar und Mon Mothma, eine Eingreiftruppe zur Unterstützung der planetaren Streitkräfte zu entsenden und so einen Verbündeten im Kampf gegen das Imperium zu gewinnen. Die Einsatzgruppe sollte unter der Führung von Han Solo und Leia Organa stehen, doch Luke Skywalker setzte sich als Commander durch und führte die Mission an. Obi-Wan Kenobi hatte ihn in einer Vision zu diesem Schritt gedrängt, da sonst die gesamte Galaxis in Chaos gestürzt werden würde. Ackbar war mit dieser Entscheidung einverstanden gewesen, da er großen Respekt vor Obi-Wan Kenobi hatte und auch seinem Urteil als Machtgeist vertraute. Durch die Anstrengungen der Rebellen konnte Bakura schließlich befreit werden und schloss sich kurz darauf der Rebellen-Allianz an. Eine Woche nach Endor unterschrieb Ackbar schließlich gemeinsam mit Mon Mothma, Leia Organa, Borsk Fey'lya und einigen anderen Vertretern die Proklamation der Allianz Freier Planeten. Diese provisorische Organisation wurde einen Monat später mit einer weiteren feierlichen Proklamation zur Neuen Republik. Die acht Unterzeichner des Vertrages bildeten nun den Provisorischen Rat und Ackbar war für die Verteidigung der neuen Organisation verantwortlich. Einige Zeit nach der Schlacht von Endor schlug Ackbar Großadmiral Syn bei Kashyyyk vernichtend, indem der Mon Calamari Syns Flaggschiff zerstörte. Sechs Monate nach Endor beriet sich Ackbar mit dem Provisorischen Rat über einen Bericht von Dirk Harkness, nachdem er und seine Söldnergruppe Black Curs im Namen der Neuen Republik die Kernwelten und die Expansionsregion ausgekundschaftet hatten. Ackbar stimmte mit der Beurteilung von Harkness überein, dass Corellia und Kuat zu riskante Ziele darstellten, da das Imperium sie stark verteidigte, und schlug vor, Sluis Van als erste der Welten zu erobern. Sein Plan war der, sämtliche Raumschiffwerften nach und nach einzunehmen, um die Flotte des Imperiums und deren Nachschub zu schwächen und die Streitmächte nach Corsuscant zu zwingen, dem letzten und am stärksten verteidigten Ziel.Recon & Report: The Journey to Coruscant Die Eroberung von Coruscant thumb|Ackbars Flotte erobert [[Coruscant.]] Nach dem Tod des Imperators bei Endor zerfiel das Imperium und viele Offiziere wie Blitzer Harrsk, Zsinj oder Teradoc riefen sich zu unabhängigen Kriegsherren aus, die nun um die Reste des Imperiums kämpften. Palpatines Großwesir Sate Pestage erwies sich als unfähig, das Imperium zu einen, woraufhin Ysanne Isard, eine Offizierin des Imperialen Geheimdienstes, einen Großteil des Imperiums übernahm und von Coruscant aus regierte. Da diejenige Macht, die Coruscant besaß, die Nachfolge des Imperiums antreten würde, sah sich Ackbar nun dazu gezwungen, den Stadtplaneten zu erobern, um die Auferstehung der Diktatur zu verhindern. Im Jahr 6 NSY wurde zuerst die Sonderstaffel wiederbelebt, mit deren Hilfe man anschließend nach zwei Versuchen den Planeten Borleias erobern konnte, um von dort aus den Sprung nach Coruscant zu wagen. Der Provisorische Rat tagte zu dieser Zeit auf Noquivizor, einer Welt, die Ackbar aufgrund der Hitze und der feuchten Luft nicht behagte. Borks Fey'lya, der diese Welt ausgewählt hatte, nutzte dies aus, um die einzelnen Ratsmitglieder störrisch zu machen. Trotzdem wurden mehrere Pläne entwickelt, welche sich bei einem direkten Angriff jedoch als zu verlustreich erweisen würden. Aus diesem Grund entsandte Ackbar zunächst die Sonderstaffel unter Wedge Antilles nach Coruscant, damit die planetaren Schilde mithilfe einiger Agenten der Republik deaktiviert werden konnten. Mit einer großen Flotte sprang Ackbar an Bord der Heimat Eins nun nach Coruscant. Für den Fall, dass es den Staffelpiloten nicht gelingen sollte, die Schilde rechtzeitig vor dem Austritt der Flotte zu deaktivieren, hatte Ackbar dem Abfangkreuzer Regenbogen von Coruscant unter dem Kommando von Uwla Illor, die kurz zuvor zur Neuen Republik übergelaufen war, im Coruscant-System stationiert, damit diese die Flotte rechtzeitig aus den Hyperraum ziehen sollte. Bei Ackbars Ankunft waren die Schilde jedoch bereits deaktiviert und die Neue Republik konnte den Planeten ohne nennenswerte Widerstände übernehmen. Das Krytos-Virus Kurz nach der Übernahme des Planeten stellte sich heraus, dass ein Wissenschaftler unter Isard einen Krankheitserreger namens Krytos-Virus entwickelt hatte, und diese es in Imperial City freisetzte. Sullustaner, Gamorreaner, Quarren und weitere große Teile der nicht-menschlichen Bevölkerung Coruscants wurden dahingerafft und nur große Mengen Bacta konnten die Krankheit, die Menschen nicht befiel, besiegen. Die Preise für Bacta stiegen daraufhin explosionsartig an, sodass sich nur noch die reichsten Bürger des Planeten das Heilmittel leisten konnten. Ackbar und sein Beraterstab schickten die Sonderstaffel auf eine weitere Mission, bei der sie Bacta vom Kriegsherrn Zsinj erbeuten sollten. Die Mission war erfolgreich und Ackbar sowie die restlichen Mitglieder des Provisorischen Rates stellten den Bewohnern Coruscants neues Bacta zur Verfügung. thumb|left|Eine Sitzung des provisorischen Rates. Während einer der folgenden Ratssitzungen bedankte Fey'lya sich bei Ackbar für das frische Bacta, meinte jedoch, dass der Kriegsherr Zsinj mit Vergeltungsmaßnahmen reagieren würde. Ackbar entgegnete daraufhin, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit eines Angriffs von Zsinj immer noch so hoch sei, wie vor dem Überfall auf die Station mit dem Bacta. Fey'lya brachte anschließend einen weiteren Vorschlag ein: die Bactanebel-Therapie. Es kam zum Streit zwischen Ackbar und Fey'lya, bei dem der Bothaner Leia Organa, Doman Beruss und Mon Mothma beschuldigte, bei der Erkrankung von Menschen sofort die von ihm vorgeschlagenen Hilfszentren aufbauen zu lassen. Ackbar entgegnete daraufhin, dass er genau wie die Menschen nicht an den Plänen zur Verteilung des Bactas beteiligt werden sollte, da Bothaner ebenso immun gegen das Virus waren. Der Mon Calamari fuhr fort, dass Fey'lyas Vorschlag eher dazu führen würde, dass noch mehr Aliens mit dem Virus angesteckt würden und schlug vor, dass man die Wasserversorgung entsprechend säubern müsse, da Ysanne Isard diese zur Infizierung der Bevölkerung genutzt hatte und einige Viren möglicherweise unter den Polkappen Coruscants überlebt hätten. Drittens wollte Ackbar eine Verhinderung des Schwarzmarkthandels mit Bacta, weshalb Mon Mothma den ehemaligen Moff Fliry Vorru hinzuzog, der dem Rat versicherte, sich um den Schwarzmarkthandel zu kümmern. Neben seinen Bemühungen, Bacta für die Bevölkerung zu besorgen, war Ackbar mit zwei anderen Generälen Richter in der Verhandlung von Tycho Celchu, der wegen Verrat und Mordes an seinem Mitpiloten Corran Horn angeklagt wurde. Horn konnte jedoch aus Isards Gefängnis Lusankya entkommen und Celchu wurde freigesprochen, Ackbar beendete daraufhin das Verfahren. Zur selben Zeit startete Lusankya, welches eigentlich ein Supersternzerstörer vergraben unter der Stadt von Coruscant war, wobei mehrer Quadratkilometer der Oberfläche zerstört und Millionen von Lebewesen getötet wurden. Ackbars Flotte befand sich währenddessen entweder bei Borleias oder auf der Jagd nach Zsinj, der einen Bacta-Konvoi vernichtet hatte, und konnte deshalb nicht eingreifen. Der Lusankya gelang die Flucht und einige Zeit später, während einer Ehrung für die Piloten der Sonderstaffel, erhielt Coruscant die Nachricht, dass Ysanne Isard auf Thyferra an die Macht gelangt war. Da sie eine gewählte Führerin war, konnte die Neue Republik nichts gegen sie unternehmen, worauf die Sonderstaffel Isard ausschaltete und Thyferra befreien konnte. Anschließend waren die Elitepiloten wieder vollständig rehabilitiert und wurden von Ackbar mit großen Teilen der Flotte auf die Jagd nach Zsinj geschickt. Der Kriegsherr Zsinj thumb|Ackbar und Wedge Im Jahr 7 NSY empfing Admiral Ackbar Wedge Antilles in seinem Büro auf Coruscant, wo der Pilot ihm den Vorschlag für eine neue Jägerstaffel machte, die man für die Jagd auf Zsinj einsetzen könnte. Er wollte die Einheit in erster Linie für Kommandoeinsätze ausbilden, was Ackbar zunächst skeptisch machte. Vor Beginn der eigentlichen Gespräche bat der Mon Calamari Wedge, dass dieser die X-Flügler aus dem Thyferra-Einsatz der Neuen Republik stiftete, wofür dieser im Gegenzug zwölf neue Jäger als Gegenleistung und Starthilfe für die neue Einsatzgruppe verlangte. Auf die Frage nach den Kosten für diese Aktion schlug Wedge vor, bereits ausgebildete Piloten anzuwerben, die allerdings noch keine Anstellung hatten finden können. Darüberhinaus wollte er Unruhestifter und Versager aus anderen Staffeln. Trotz einiger Überzeugender Argumente lehnte Ackbar den Antrag zunächst ab, gewährte Antilles jedoch eine Wette, bei deren Einhalt sein Vorhaben umgesetzt werden sollte. Innerhalb von nur drei Monaten sollte die Staffel geformt sein und ihre Leistungsfähigkeit unter Beweis gestellt haben. Zusätzliche Bedingung war, dass der Admiral mit dem Ergebnis der Aktion zufrieden wäre, um die Arbeit mit den neuen Piloten fortzusetzen. Sollte ihm dies nicht gelingen, müsse er die Beförderung zum General annehmen und in Ackbars Beraterstab eintreten. Wenig später trafen sich die beiden auf der Heimat Eins und Ackbar erklärte Wedges Gespensterstaffel nach einigen erfolgreichen Missionen für einsatzbereit. Der Admiral wurde von Wedge über das weitere Vorgehen der Staffel informiert und stimmte dem zu. Außerdem verbrachte er ein wenig Zeit mit seiner Nichte Jesmin, die auch eine Pilotin der Gespensterstaffel war. Dabei erzählte sie ihm, dass sie Aufgrund ihres Namens in ihrer ganzen Karriere als Pilotin nie an gefährlichen Einsätzen habe teilnehmen dürfen und in verschiedenen Einheiten immer nur Aufklärungsmissionen oder Schreibtischarbeit verrichten müssen. Sie bat ihrem Onkel darum, Antilles keine Vorwürfe zu machen, falls sie im Dienst der Gespensterstaffel fallen sollte. Ackbar stimmte dem zu, machte ihr aber klar, dass sie überleben werde, wenn sie Wedges Anweisungen folgen würde. Als Jesmin später bei einem Einsatz dann wirklich ums Leben kam, bekam Ackbar von Wedge eine Nachricht, indem dieser ihm berichtete, dass Jesmin gefallen war und wie es dazu kam. Außerdem lobte Wedge Jesmins Taten und versuchte Ackbars Schmerz etwas zu lindern. In der Schlacht von Talasea wollte Ackbar mit der Heimat Eins der Gespensterstaffel zu Hilfe kommen, die Schlacht war jedoch bereits gewonnen, als er eintraf. Danach traf er Wedge auf dem Mon-Calamari-Kreuzer, es war das erste Mal, dass sie sich nach Jesmins Tod sahen. Ackbar bedankte sich bei Wedge für dessen freundliche Worte und wünschte außerdem den Piloten kennen zu lernen, der versucht hatte seine Nichte zu retten und dabei sein eigenes Leben gefährdet hatte. Wedge organisierte sofort ein Treffen mit Kell Tainer und Ackbar übergab Wedge außerdem noch die Beförderunsunterlagen für die Gespensterstaffel. Es kam jedoch nicht zu einem Gespräch zwischen Ackbar und Tainer, da dieser aus Angst dem Admiral aus dem Weg ging. Als die Gespensterstaffel einmal Urlaub hatte, unterhielt sich Ackbar dann schließlich doch mit Kell und sagte ihm, dass er nicht für Jesmins Tod könnte, außerdem bedankte er sich bei ihm für seinen Einsatz für Jesmin. Nachdem der Kriegsherr Zsinj ein Jahr nach der Gründung der Gespensterstaffel in der Schlacht von Dathomir umgekomen war, besaß die Neue Republik eine ganze Reihe Sternzerstörer aus dem Hapes-Konsortium, die Prinz Isolder Leia Organa zum Geschenk gemacht hatte. Da Zsinjs Tod ein Machtvakuum geschaffen hatte, befahl der zu dieser Zeit regierende imperiale Beraterstab Admiral Rogriss, die Territorien Zsinjs zu besetzen. Mit den neuen Sternzerstörern unter seinem Kommando reiste Ackbar in den Äußeren Rand, um die vakanten Territorien gegen Rogriss zu verteidigen. Überraschenderweise sah er sich dort angekommen einem zweiten Kontrahenten gegenüber: Hochadmiral Teradoc erhob ebenfalls Anspruch auf diese Regionen. Trotz schwerer Verluste, die einen Großteil der ehemaligen hapanischen Schiffe umfasste, gewann Ackbar etwa drei mal mehr Kämpfe als seine imperialen Gegenspieler. Nach der Eroberung Kuats beherrschte die Neue Republik nun drei Viertel der gesamten bekannten Galaxis und hatte damit die Nachfolge der Alten Republik angetreten, vom einstmals galaxisweiten Imperium gab es nur noch einen kümmerlichen Rest. Korruptionsvorwürfe und weitere Erfolge Thrawns Intrige thumb|Eine Sitzung des Rates zur Zeit des Feldzuges Im Jahr 8 NSY kehrte der letzte Großadmiral des Imperiums aus den Unbekannten Regionen zurück. Thrawn einigte die untereinander zerstrittenen Kriegsherren und bereitete einen Feldzug gegen die Neue Republik vor. Um diese Zeit war diese bemüht, Schmuggler wie Talon Karrde für die Neue Republik zu gewinnen, da die noch junge Nation zu wenige Schiffe hatte. Viele der Schmuggler wollten jedoch wegen Ackbar nichts mit der Sache zu tun haben, da der Mon Calamari früher stark gegen Schmuggler vorgegangen war, woran diese sich noch sehr gut erinnerten. Thrawn plante derweil eine Intrige gegen Ackbar. Er transferierte am Morgen der Schlacht von Sluis Van eine gewaltige Geldsumme, die er von zahlreichen wichtigen Konten abgehoben hatte, über den Planeten Palanhi auf Ackbars Konto. Borsk Fey'lya, der schon lange Ackbars Posten übernehmen wollte, nutzte die Gunst der Stunde und überzeugte den Rat, dass Ackbar unter Hausarrest gestellt werden sollte, bis die Sache geklärt war. Ackbars Platz blieb somit bei den folgenden Beratungen oder beispielsweise bei der Befragung Han Solos leer. Fey'lya übernahm gleichzeitig Ackbars Position in der Flotte und versuchte, ihn weiter zu diskreditieren, indem er die Niederlage bei der Schlacht von Sluis Van, bei der die Republik zahlreiche Schiffe verlor, Ackbar in die Schuhe zu schieben, da dieser für die Anwesenheit der Schiffe im System verantwortlich war. Die Rätin Leia Organa Solo und ihr Ehemann besuchten Ackbar, der immer unter Hausarrest stand, kurze Zeit nach Sluis Van. Sie erklärten, dass ein Großadmiral das Imperium geführt habe, worauf Ackbar jedoch erklärte, dass er die Liste der Großadmiräle nach der Eroberung Coruscants durchgesehen habe und keiner davon noch am Leben sei, da alle nach der Schlacht von Endor ausgeschaltet worden waren. Als sie noch auf das Tarnfeld zu sprechen kamen, das Thrawn bei Sluis Van eingesetzt hatte, betrat ein Droide den Raum und erklärte, dass die Besuchszeit um sei. Vor dem Hinausgehen versprachen Leia und Han ihrem Freund noch, für seine baldige Freilassung zu sorgen. Durch den Schmuggler Talon Karrde und seinem Hacker Zakarisz Ghent konnte Thrawns Verschwörung schließlich aufgedeckt werden und Ackbar war rehabilitiert. Thrawn entschloss sich schließlich zu einem Angriff auf Coruscant. Ackbar befand sich zu jenem Zeitpunkt nicht auf dem Planeten, jedoch konnte General Garm Bel Iblis den Angriff zurückschlagen. Bei seinem Angriff hatte Thrawn jedoch eine unbekannte Anzahl von Asteroiden freigesetzt. Aus diesem Grund war Coruscant gezwungen, sich unter einem planetaren Schutzschild zu verstecken, da der Aufprall eines Asteroiden gewaltige Schäden angerichtet hätte. Um den Stadtplaneten von den Asteroiden zu befreien, benötigte man eine sogenannte KGF-Anlage, eine Kristallgravfeldfalle, die sich jedoch allesamt in den Händen des Imperiums befanden. Ackbar und einige andere Generäle entwickelten daher den Plan, die neue Allgegenwärtigkeitsbasis bei Tangrene, wo General Bel Iblis dem Imperium schwere Verluste zugefügt hatte, anzugreifen. Dies war jedoch nur ein von Ackbar geplantes Ablenkungsmanöver, mit dem er Thrawn glauben machen wollte, die KGF-Anlage von Tangrene stehlen wolle. In Wahrheit griffen Ackbar und General Madine allerdings Bilbringi an, um den dortigen Werften schwere Verluste zu bescheren und die dortige Anlage zu stehlen. Der Großadmiral durchschaute diese Strategie jedoch und erwartete Ackbar mit einigen Abfangkreuzern, die die republikanische Flotte viel zu früh aus dem Hyperraum ziehen sollten, weit weg von der imperialen Flotte. Daraufhin entbrannte eine wilde Schlacht, die jedoch mit dem plötzlichen Rückzug des Imperiums endete, da Thrawn von seinem Noghri-Leibwächter Rukh erstochen erstochen worden war. Die Neue Republik hatte die Thrawn-Krise bewältigt und Ackbars Leumund war komplett reingewaschen. Die Zerschlagung der Ciutric-Hegemonie Unmittelbar nach dem Sieg über Thrawn überzeugte Ackbar den Provisorischen Rat, dass es an der Zeit sei, gegen die Kriegsherren des Imperiums vorzugehen. Als erstes Ziel wählte Ackbar Delak Krennel, der wegen der Ermordung Sate Pestages vor Gericht gestellt werden sollte. Bei einem Gespräch mit Wedge Antilles brachte der Admiral ihn endlich dazu, sich zum General befördern zu lassen, da die Piloten von Wedges Staffel sich schlussendlich nicht bewährt hatten. Bei einer Konferenz zwischen Ackbar und einigen Generälen und Admirälen entschied man sich dazu, den Planeten Liinade III zu erobern, um eine Warenknappheit in der Ciutric-Hegemonie, Krennels Herrschaftsgebiet, auszulösen. Gleichzeitg sollte General Bel Iblis Borleias angreifen und einige Reden halten, um Ciutric als Ziel eines Angriffs darzustellen. Daraufhin konnte der Angriff beginnen und Liinade wurde eingenommen. Die Sonderstaffel wurde jedoch bei Distna, einer weiteren Hegemoniewelt, aufgerieben und die Piloten gerieten in Gefangenschaft. Ackbar und die restliche Neue Republik glaubten, dass bis auf Wes Janson alle Piloten umgekommen seien. Kurz darauf erhielt Ackbar überraschend eine Nachricht von Wedge, in der er mitteilte, dass die Sonderstaffel noch lebte und zusammen mit Ysanne Isard daran arbeitete, deren Klon auszuschalten. Während die Sonderstaffel mit TIE Defendern Krennel angriff, sollte sich Ackbar mit einer Flotte der Neuen Republik ihnen anschließen. Die Nachricht, die Ackbar und General Airen Cracken dem Proivorischen Rat zeigten, war jedoch eine andere: Hier war von fünf Wochen Zeit für die Aufstellung einer Flotte die Rede, in der originalen Nachricht betrug die Frist nur zwei. Trotz des Widerstandes einiger Ratsmitglieder konnte der Admiral mit dem Aufbau einer großen Flotte beginnen, musste jedoch auf die Lusankya verzichten, da das Schiff noch nicht einsatzbereit war. An Bord der Heimat Eins startete Ackbar mit seiner Flotte nach Ciutric und überraschte damit Krennel, der gerade einen Angriff auf Coruscant beginnen wollte. Trotz zu weniger Schiffe befahl der Admiral einen Angriff auf Krennels Flaggschiff, die Reckonging, während die Korvetten und Fregatten Krennels andere Schiffe unter Beschuss nehmen sollten. Ackbar musste sich schlusendlich zurückziehen, hatte jedoch noch einen Trumpf im Ärmel: Kurz zuvor hatte er einen zweiten Kampfverband unter General Bel Iblis ins System geschickt, der daraufhin aus dem Innern des Systems zum Schauplatz des Kampfes sprang und dort von einem Abfangkreuzer aus dem Hyperraum gezogen wurde. Dieses Manöver vernichtete schließlich die Emperors Wisdom und die Reckonging. Die Ciutric-Hegemonie war befreit und bei der anschließenden Siegesfeier unterhielten sich Ackbar, Garm Bel Iblis, der aus der Hegemonie geretette Jan Dodonna und Wedge Antilles miteinander. thumb|left|Ackbar und Mon Mothma unterhalten sich. Palpatines Rückkehr Ein Jahr nach der Thrawn-Krise und der Zerschlagung der Ciutric-Hegemonie kehrte Imperator Palpatine mit einem Arsenal Klon-Körpern wieder zurück und überrannte mit seinen Truppen innerhalb kürzester Zeit die Neue Republik, eroberte Coruscant und andere Welten wie Chandrila oder Ralltiir, da die Flotte der Neuen Republik zu dem Zeitpunkt im Äußeren Rand aktiv war. Ackbar hielt sich derweil an Bord seines derzeitigen Flaggschiffs Defiance gemeinsam mit der Führung der Neuen Republik im Hutt-Raum auf, wo auf dem fünften Mond von Da Soocha eine neue Basis gebaut worden war. Während er sich mit Mon Mothma über die Streitkräfte des Imperiums unterhielt, die sich wieder in den Tiefkern zurückzogen, tauchte der Millennium Falke mit Han Solo und Leia Organa auf, welche gerade Lando Calrissian gerettet hatten. In einer Raumfähre der ''Lambda''-Klasse folgte Ackbar dem Falken zu einer Konferenz mit Mon Mothma in die Basis Bergspitze, wo sie die Nachricht erhielten, dass Weltenvernichter, gigantische Superwaffen des Imperiums, Mon Calamari angriffen und verwüsteten. Daraufhin schickte Ackbar Lando Calrissian und Wedge Antilles zu seiner Heimatwelt, wo diese die neu entwickelten V-Wing Airspeeder erfolgreich gegen die Weltenvernichter einsetzten. Nachdem Superwaffen vernichtet worden waren, konnte Palpatine eine neue Waffe fertigstellen, die er gegen die Republik einsetzen konnte: Die Eclipse I, welche jedoch vor ihrem erfolgreichen Einsatz von Luke Skywalker vernichtet werden konnte. Palpatine war dennoch noch nicht besiegt – mit einer neuen Superwaffe, dem Galaxisgeschütz, feuerte er auf Da Soocha und zerstörte den Planeten völlig. Ackbar und das restliche Oberkommando waren jedoch rechtzeitig evakuiert worden und zogen nach Nespiss VIII, eine Welt, die kurz darauf ebenfalls zerstört wurde. Die Flotte der Neuen Republik verstreute sich über die gesamte Galaxis und auf Onderon konnte Palpatine schließlich besiegt werden. Vorzeitiger Ruhestand Nach der Krise um den zurückgekehrten Imperator bauten Luke und Ackbar auf dem Planeten Anoth eine Festung, um die drei Kinder von Leia und Han zu verstecken. Jacen, Jaina und Anakin Solo hatten alle drei ein enorm hohes Potential für die Macht und dies durfte nicht in die falschen Hände geraten. Gemeinsam mit Winter versteckte man die drei Kinder auf dem Planeten, dessen Koordinaten nur Luke, Ackbar und Winter bekannt waren. Als Jacen und Jaina nach Coruscant zu ihren Eltern zurückgekehrt waren, wollte der caridanische Botschafter Furgan Anakin entführen und ihn zum neuen Imperator machen. Doch dafür benötigte er die Koordinaten von Anoth, weshalb sein Agent Terpfen Ackbars B-Flügler manipulierte. thumb|right|Ackbar wird von [[Leia besucht.]] Kurz darauf flogen Ackbar und Leia in ebendiesem B-Flügler zum Planeten Vortex, wo die Manipulationen dafür sorgten, dass Ackbar die Kathedrale zerstörte und viele Bewohner des Planeten in den Tod riss. Diese Tragödie beschämte den Mon Calamari so sehr, dass er sein Amt niederlegte. Bei einem Gespräch mit Terpfen, von dessen Rolle als Doppelagent er nichts wusste, erfuhr Ackbar, dass es ein Pilotenfehler war, der den B-Flügler zum Absturz brachte, was ihn noch mehr traf. Nun flog Ackbar nach Anoth und erzählte Winter seine Geschichte während eines gemeinsamen Abendessens. Ihr Angebot, auf dem Planeten zu bleiben, lehnte Ackbar ab und reiste weiter nach Mon Calamari, wo er ins Exil ging. Furgan hatte über einen Peilsender, den Terpfen an Ackbars Schiff angebracht hatte, derweil die Koordinaten Anoths erfahren und plante, den Planeten und damit Anakin zu übernehmen. Leia Organa Solo reiste derweil nach Mon Calamari, um Ackbar zu überreden, wieder in den aktiven Dienst zu treten. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt griff Admiral Daala, die ehemalige Wächterin des Schlundzentrums, den Planeten als erstes Ziel ihres Feldzuges an. Ackbar übernahm das Kommando und durchschaute Daalas Strategie. Sie griff mit zwei Sternzerstörern den Planeten an und versteckte einen weiteren hinter einem Mond, um die Mon-Calamari-Raumwerften anzugreifen. Ackbar übernahm per Fernsteuerung die Kontrolle über den Raumkreuzer Sternenflut, setzte mit dem Schiff einen Kollisionskurs auf die wartende Mantikor und zerstörte so beide Schiffe. Gerade als Daala nun mit Vergeltungsaktionen auf Ackbars Heimatwelt beginnen wollte, erschien eine Flotte der Neuen Republik und sie ergriff die Flucht. Terpfen beichtete Ackbar später, dass Furgan die Koordinaten von Anoth kannte und sich an Bord der Vendetta auf dem Weg dorthin befinde. Gemeinsam mit Leia Organa Solo und der Galaktischer Raumfahrer reiste der Admiral nach Anoth und konnte Furgan schließlich aufhalten. Unruhen und Aufstände Der Tiefkernfeldzug thumb|left|120px|Ackbar mit [[Leia Organa Solo zur Zeit der Krise um den Darksaber.]] Nachdem Ackbar wieder zum Oberhaupt der Flotte geworden war, führten er und Wedge Antilles etwa ein Jahr nach Daalas Feldzug eine Manöverübung im Y'Toub-System durch. Leia Organa Solo befand sich zur selben Zeit ebenfalls im System, um mit dem Hutt Durga diplomatische Gespräche aufzunehmen. „Zufälligerweise“ fand gleichzeitig jene Manöverübung statt, mit der Organa Solo ihre Macht demonstrieren wollte. Ackbar kommandierte die Galaktischer Raumfahrer und befand sich in Gesellschaft von General Madine, der eine Operation des Geheimdienstes leiten sollte. Die Ankunft beider Flotten führte zu einer panischen Flucht der dortigen Verbrecher, während nun Ackbar und Antilles mit der Übung fortfuhren. Sie schossen nur mit Minimalleistung und der Computer simulierte dann die Zerstörung eines Schiffes. Den ersten Sieg konnte Antilles für sich verbuchen, indem er die Galaktischer Raumfahrer „zerstörte“. Als nun Organa Solos Schiff eintrat, eskortierten beide Flotten die Staatschefin nach Nal Hutta und setzten anschließend ihre Manöver fort. Madine fand derweil heraus, dass Durga eine Art dritten Todesstern namens Darksaber im Hoth-System konstruierte. Ackbar gab Madine drei A-Flügler und schickte ihn nach Hoth. Organa Solo fand über Chewbacca heraus, dass neben Durga auch Daala wieder aufgetaucht war. Sie hatte die Armeen der Tiefkernkriegsherren übernommen und führte nun einen weiteren Feldzug. Kurz darauf erreichten sowohl ein Notsignal Madines die Neue Republik als auch eines von Kyp Durron, der einen Angriff Daalas auf Yavin IV meldete. Während Wedge sich um den Darksaber kümmerte, mobiliserte Ackbar die Flotte und flog ins Yavin-System. Bei seiner Ankunft dort war bereits eine Schlacht entbrannt, da Daala den Supersternzerstörer Jedi Hammer in die Hände bekommen hatte und damit das Jedi-Praxeum angriff. Die Galaktischer Raumfahrer wurde von vier Corellianischen Korvetten eskortiert und auch weitere Verstärkungen befanden sich auf dem Weg ins System, als Daala ihrerseits Verstärkung in Form von 20 Sternzerstörern der ''Victory''-Klasse erhielt. Zwar konnte der Admiral drei der Zerstörer ausschalten, verlor jedoch drei seiner vier Korvetten, sodass Daalas Schiffe fast ungehindert auf die Raumfahrer feuern konnten. Zu Ackbars Glück gelang es der Jedi Callista Ming, die Jedi Hammer rechtzeitig zu zerstören, woraufhin Daala sich zurückzog und Pellaeon das Kommando über die Flotte übergab. Dieser zog sich daraufhin zurück, was den Sieg für Ackbars Flotte bedeutete. Einige Zeit später wurde eine Gedenkfeier für den von Durga getöteten Crix Madine abgehalten, an der Ackbar gemeinsam mit vielen anderen verdienten Helden der ehemaligen Rebellen-Allianz teilnahm. Schwarze-Flotte-Krise Zu Beginn der Krise um die Schwarze Flotte im Jahr 16 NSY hatte Ackbar die Fünfte Flotte unter dem Kommando von Etahn A'baht in Dienst gestellt, welche die Operation Hammerschlag zu seiner vollsten Zufriedenheit ausgeführt hatte. Bei einer Sitzung des Verteidigungsrates wurde Ackbar vom neuen Senator Tig Peramis angegriffen, der die Gründe für das Aufstellen der neuen Flotte wissen wollte, da er annahm, dass die Fünfte Flotte der Neuen Republik dazu dienen sollte, die eigenen Mitglieder anzugreifen. Am nächsten Morgen unterhielten sich Ackbar und Leia über die Verteilung der Flotten und einigten sich darauf, dass die Zweite Flotte nach Coruscant verlegt werden sollte. Im Gegensatz dazu wurde die Erste Flotte von dort in die Grenzregionen geschickt, sodass die Fünfte Flotte in den Heimatsektor von Senator Peramis verlegt werden konnte, um seine Ängste in Bezug auf diese zu zerstreuen. Ackbar bekam derweil Daten vom Zuständigen für die Anlagenerfassung Ayddar Nylykerka, welche die Existenz der Schwarzen Flotte bewiesen, einem nach der Schlacht von Endor verschollenen Einsatzkommando des Imperiums. Nach der Auswertung der Daten und einem Gespräch mit Admiral Drayson ging er zu Leia, die die Fünfte Flotte mit Han Solo zu einer Untersuchung der Beweise losschickte. Zur enormen Vereinfachung der Krise erhielt Leia vom yevethanischen Vizekönig Nil Spaar, der gerade zu diplomatischen Gesprächen zugegen war, eine Liste der Schwarzen Flotte. Jedoch bestand Ackbar darauf, an seiner eigenen Untersuchung festzuhalten, was Leia nicht für nötig hielt. Nach einer Rücktrittsdrohung seinerseits musste Leia jedoch nachgeben. thumb|Die [[Schlacht von Doornik 3-19 - eine gewaltige Niederlage.]] Schließlich begann die Große Säuberung. Nachdem eine Aufklärungsmission, die die Grenzen der Dushkan-Liga verletzte, abgeschlossen war, metzelten die Yevethaner die Bevölkerung vieler Planeten im Koornacht-Cluster nieder. Der Pilot Plat Mallar überlebte die Große Säuberung und konnte schwer verletzt zur Neuen Republik gebracht werden. Er hatte Aufnahmen gemacht, die zeigten, wie die Yevethaner die Bevölkerung seines Heimatplaneten Polneye abschlachteten. Ackbar zeigte Leia in seinem Büro die Aufnahmen, die bis jetzt nur wenigen Personen zugängig gemacht worden waren. Bei einer Konferenz von Ackbar, Leia und einigen anderen zur Findung von Gegenmaßnahmen meldete sich Nil Spaar über einen Hauptkanal, brüstete sich mit dem Massaker und verlangte, dass die Neue Republik Koornacht in Frieden lassen sollte. Ackbar nahm sich nun dem jungen Plat Mallar an. Anfgangs gab er sich als Pilot aus, doch Mallar durchschaute schnell, dass es sich bei dem Mon Calamari um einen Admiral handelte. Der junge Mann wollte unbedingt Pilot der Neuen Republik werden, um sich an den Yevethanern zu rächen. Obwohl Ackbar seinen gewaltigen Einfluss nutzen konnte, um dem Piloten sofort in einen K-Wing zu bringen, bat Mallar ihn darum, dies eben nicht zu tun. Nachdem Mallars Beitrittsantrag jedoch abgelehnt wurde, weil er nicht von einer Mitgliedswelt der Neuen Republik stammte, ging Ackbar zu Leia und bat sie, den leeren Planeten Polneye mit ihren Vollmachten zu einem Mitglied der Neuen Republik zu ernennen und den Platz im Senat als Erinnerung an das Massaker unbesetzt zu lassen. Dem stimmte die Staatschefin zu, sodass Mallar schließlich Pilot der Neuen Republik werden konnte. Währenddessen blieb Leia in Bezug auf die Yevethaner nicht untätig. Nach einem Misstrauensantrag stellte sie den Yevethanern ein Ultimatum, damit diese die Angriffe auf Nicht-Yevethaner einstellten, wobei auch Ackbar und einige andere Vertreter der Republik anwesend waren. Die Schlacht, die dem Ultimatum folgte, war jedoch eine gewaltige Niederlage, da sich die Piloten der Neuen Republik weigerten, das Leben der Geiseln zu gefähreden. Obwohl nun zahlreiche Senatoren und Ratsmitglieder Leias Kompetenzen anzweifelten, stand Ackbar fest hinter ihr und half dabei, die Krise um die Yevethaner zu bewältigen. Almanischer Aufstand Der Dunkle Jedi Kueller verübte im Jahr 17 NSY ein Attentat auf den Senat, indem er in Protokolldroiden aus den Droidenfabriken von Telti Bomben einbaute und an den Senat lieferte. Die folgende Explosion tötete zahlreiche Senatoren und ein Misstrauensantrag gegen Leia ging ein. Gleichzeitig hatte Kueller in zahlreichen X-Flüglern, die auf Anweisung von Wedge überholt worden waren, weitere Bomben installiert. Obwohl Ackbar vorschlug, dass untere Offiziere die Rückzugsbefehle an die X-Flügler weiterleiten sollten, übernahmen Leia, Wedge und Ackbar diese Aufgabe. Kueller meldete sich von Almania aus und verlangte, dass Leia zurücktreten und ihm den Posten des Staatschefs überlassen sollte, da er den in seiner Gewalt befindlichen Luke Skywalker sowie einige Millionen Lebewesen zu töten drohte. Ackbar bezweifelte, dass Kueller dazu in der Lage sei, woraufhin dieser die Bevölkerung von Auyemesh mit der Macht der Dunklen Seite vernichtete, worauf er seine Forderungen wiederholte. Bei dem anschließenden Gespräch zwischen Ackbar, Leia und Wedge stellten sie fest, dass Kueller von Almania aus operierte und die Bevölkerung von Auyemesh niedergemetzelt geworden war. Auf Bitten der Staatschefin ging Ackbar zu Mon Mothma, um ein Gespräch zu arrangieren. Leia trat schließlich zurück, um ihren Bruder zu befreien, wurde jedoch auch hierbei von Ackbar und Wedge unterstützt. Corellianischer Aufstand thumb|Ackbar. Nach dem Almanischen Aufstand wurde ein Großteil der Kriegsherren des Tiefkerns durch einen Feldzug von Garm Bel Iblis besiegt. Gleichzeitig wurde auch das Restimperium unter Gilad Pellaeon von Ackbar bei Anx Minor geschlagen, da es ihm in letzter Minute gelang, die Feuerkraft auf die EX-F zu konzentrieren und mit dem Schiff sechs weitere nahe Sternzerstörer zerstörte. Pellaeons Mini-Imperium war nun zu einer kleinen unbedeutenden Gefahr zusammengeschrumpft, weshalb Ackbar die Verlegung eines Großteils der Flotte ins Trockendock befahl, um die Schiffe zu überholen. Sehr zum Leidwesen des Admirals ereignete sich kurz darauf der Beginn des Ersten Corellianischen Aufstandes. Thrackan Sal-Solo benutzte die Centerpoint-Station, um das Corellia-System abzuriegeln. Es gab zwar noch ausreichend Schiffe, um die Krise zu bewältigen, doch es hätte allein 45 Standardtage gedauert, die einzeln im Tiefkern patrouillierenden Schiffe zusammenzuziehen, wobei die Sektoren daraufhin unbewacht bleiben würden. Nachdem der Aufstand bekannt wurde, entschieden Ackbar und Mon Mothma bei einer Konferenz, Bakura um Hilfe zu bitten. Der Planet hatte nach der Invasion durch die Ssi-ruuk eine Verteidigungsflotte aufgestellt und Luke Skywalker wurde wegen seines guten Verhältnisses zu Gaeriel Captison zum Planeten geschickt, um die Hilfe der Bakuraner zu erbitten. Während nun die bakuranische Flotte nach Corellia aufbrach und sich dort heftige Gefechte mit den Corellianern lieferte, baute Ackbar eine Flotte auf, um sie ebenfalls ins System zu schicken. Insgesamt konnte er 25 Schiffe zusammenrufen, mit denen er nach der Deaktivierung des Abfangfeldes nach Corellia reiste. Gaeriel Captison hatte ihr Leben geopfert, um ein großes Loch in die für den Aufstand verantwortlichen Streitkräfte der Sarcorrianischen Triade zu sprengen, worauf Ackbars Flotte bei den Überresten der Gegner aufräumen konnte und auf Corellia wieder Frieden einkehren ließ. Suche nach dem Caamas-Dokument Ein Jahr nach dem Aufstand von Corellia wurde eine unvollständige Kopie des Caamas-Dokumentes gefunden, welches von einem weiteren Verbrechen Palpatines berichtete. Mithilfe einiger Bothaner waren die Schilde des Planeten gesenkt worden und die Caamasi, die sich gegen Palpatine ausgesprochen hatten, wurden vernichtet. Da die Kopie des Dokumentes unvollständig war und deshalb die Namen der einzelnen Bothaner nicht bekannt waren, forderten bestimmte Teile der Neuen Republik Vergeltung an allen Bothanern. Gleichzeitig benutzten Großmoff Vilim Disra und Ehrengardist Grodin Tierce den Schauspieler Flim, um der Galaxis die Rückkehr Großadmiral Thrawns vorzugaukeln. Da die Situation eskalierte, versammelte sich eine Flotte im Orbit von Bothawui und zahlreiche Planeten schlossen sich dem Imperium wieder an. Um dem entgegenzuwirken entwickelten Ackbar und General Bel Iblis einen Plan, um eine Kopie des Dokumentes aus den Bibliotheken von Yaga Minor zu besorgen. Zu diesem Zweck engagierte man Booster Terrik und seinen privaten Sternzerstörer Fliegender Händler, damit dieser bei Yaga Minor durchbrechen und die Kopie besorgen konnte. Industrietraktorstrahlen hielten das Schiff jedoch fest und das Triumvirat verlangte dessen bedingungslose Kapitulation. Als Admiral Pellaeon erschien, der zuvor bei Pestiin auf ein Treffen mit General Bel Iblis gewartet hatte, um in Friedensverhandlungen zu treten, wurde die Verschwörung aufgedeckt und Tierce starb durch die Hand der Mistryl Shada D'ukal. Einige Zeit danach unterzeichneten Pellaeon und der derzeitige Staatschef der Neuen Republik Ponc Gavrisom einen Friedensvertrag, sodass nach langen Jahren des Bürgerkrieges endlich der Frieden einkehren konnte, für den Ackbar zusammen mit vielen anderen so vehement gekämpft hatte. Nach diesem Frieden zog Ackbar sich ins Victory Lake zurück und schrieb seine Memoiren. Die späten Jahre Das zweite Imperium thumb|left|Die Schattenakademie wird enttarnt Drei Jahre nach dem Friedensvertrag war Ackbar immer noch im Dienst und transportierte Hyperantriebskerne und Turbolaserbatterien, die in den Werften von Kuat in neue Schiffe eingebaut werden sollten, mit dem Raumkreuzer Adamant nach Coruscant, wobei er von zahlreichen Kriegsschiffen eskortiert wurde. Gerade als seine Eskortflotte ihn verließ, da die coruscantischen Sicherheitskräfte nun den Begleitschutz übernahmen, wurde die Adamant vom Zweiten Imperium angegriffen. Dieses hatte den Friedensvertrag zwischen Pellaeon und der Republik nicht akzeptiert und ging von einer Schatten-Akademie gegen diese vor. Noch bevor Ackbar einen Schuss abfeuern konnte, waren die Waffensysteme ausgefallen und eine Sturmtruppeneinheit unter dem Piloten Qorl übernahm das Schiff und der Admiral und die Besatzung wurden in eine Rettungskapsel gesteckt. Die Flotte der Neuen Republik kam zu spät und konnte Ackbar nur noch auflesen, während dem zweiten Imperium mit den Waffen die Flucht gelang. Kurze Zeit darauf fand Jaina Solo heraus, dass der Angriff des Zweiten Imperiums von der Schatten-Akademie ausging, die sich im Coruscant-System versteckte. Mithilfe der Sonnenspiegel Coruscants konnte die Akademie enttarnt werden, sodass Ackbars Flotte einen Angriff startete, der die Station jedoch mit einem Hyperraumsprung entkam. Als das Zweite Imperium nun Yavin IV angriff, erhielt Ackbar einen Notruf von Jacen Solo und flog mit einer kleinen Flotte zum Dschungelmond, wo er auf die Schatten-Akademie als auch auf eine Flotte von Lando Calrissian traf, der die Jedi-Akademie unterstützte. Es gelang Ackbar, einige Schüsse auf die Schatten-Akademie abzufeuern, doch plötzlich tauchte die Flotte des Zweiten Imperiums auf. Ausgerüstet mit den erbeuteten Waffen als auch mit Computerteilen aus den Fabriken Kashyyyks, fand ein weiteres wildes Gefecht um die Jedi-Akademie statt. Die Schiffe der Neuen Republik erkannten jedoch die imperialen als Verbündete, da diese Computerteile der Neuen Republik benutzten. Diese weigerten sich folglich, das Feuer zu eröffnen, sodass Calrissians zusammengewürfelte Flotte alleine gegen die Sternzerstörer des Imperiums kämpfte. Jaina Solo, die mittlerweile an Bord von Ackbars Kommandoschiff gekommen war, schlug vor, dass dieser als Oberkommandant der Flotte den imperialen Schiffen die Deaktivierung der Schilde befehlen sollte. Mithilfe seiner Kommandocodes gelang dies dem Admiral und die Flotte des zweiten Imperiums konnte ausgeschaltet werden. Die Schatten-Akademie wurde durch die von der Roten Ehrengarde Palpatines ausgelösten Selbstzerstörung zerstört und das Zweite Imperium war geschlagen. Ackbar ging schließlich in den Ruhestand auf seiner Heimatwelt Mon Calamari, da Staatschef Borsk Fey'lya seinen Rücktritt forderte. Sein Nachfolger wurde der Sullustaner Sien Sovv, der sehr darunter litt, einen solch berühmten Vorgänger gehabt zu haben, da Sovv immer an Ackbar gemessen wurde. Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg Im Jahr 25 NSY, einige Zeit nach Ackbars Rückzug aus dem aktiven Dienst, begannen die Yuuzhan Vong mit einer Invasion der Galaxis. An Ackbars Stelle waren Admiräle wie Traest Kre'fey gerückt und zahlreiche alte Offiziere, wie Rieekan oder Wedge Antilles, wurden wieder für den Dienst in der Flotte rekrutiert. Bereits während des Falls Coruscants kamen erste Gerüchte auf, dass Ackbar sich mit einer Flotte der Mon Calamari auf den Weg zum Zentralplaneten befände. Genau wie Bel Iblis, der mit 79 Jahren noch Flotten, zum Beispiel bei Talfaglio oder Coruscant, kommandierte, kehrte Ackbar schließlich zurück und erhielt vom Staatschef Cal Omas einen recht sinnlosen Titel, um ihn wieder in die Kommandohieraschie der Flotte einzugliedern. Die Nachricht von Ackbars Rückkehr („ACKBAR IST WIEDER DA“) sorgte nun für einen Jubel, der ungefähr eine Stunde andauerte. Unterstützt von seiner alten Freundin Winter analysierte Ackbar die Situation der Neuen Republik und kam schließlich zum Schluss, dass die Yuuzhan Vong etwa ein drittel ihrer Streitkräfte verloren haben und lange bräuchten, um sie zu ersetzen. Ackbars Plan sah nun vor, dass die neu rekrutierten Streitkräfte der Neuen Republik nur Siege erleben durften, um die Moral zu heben. Die Flotte der Neuen Republik ging in die Offensive und zog sich nur bei ebenbürtigen oder überlegenen Gegnern zurück, unterlegene wurden vernichtet. Die Falle bei Ebaq 9 vernichtete einen Großteil der Yuuzhan Vong Flotte unter dem Kommando von Tsavong Lah und stellte damit einen der ersten großen Siege im Kriege gegen die Yuuzhan Vong dar. Das Ende des Krieges erlebte Ackbar jedoch nicht mehr mit, er starb 29 NSY auf Mon Calamari, kurz bevor der Konflikt endgültig beigelegt wurde. Verklärung Viele Jahre nach seinem Tod wurde ein Sternzerstörer der ''Victory''-Klasse nach ihm benannt – die Admiral Ackbar diente während des Zweiten Corellianischen Aufstandes bei Hapes. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Ackbar war eine sanfte Persönlichkeit und ein brillianter Taktiker und fähiger Pilot. Er plante seine Entscheidungen, besonders die militärischen, sorgfältig und griff nie überhastet an, hatte jedoch auch Vertrauen in die Fähigkeiten seiner Leute. Die Jahre, die er unter Tarkin als Sklave verbracht hatte, weckten trotzdem einen tiefen Hass gegenüber dem Imperium und seiner Ungerechtigkeit. Im Kampf war der Hass ihm eine große Hilfe und ermutigte ihn, immer weiter gegen das Imperium zu kämpfen, bis zu dessen endgültiger Vernichtung. Gleichzeitig verstand er eher wenig von Politik, obwohl seine Unterschrift auf einigen der wichtigsten Dokumente der Neuen Republik stand. So intrigierte er zum Beispiel nicht wie sein Kollege Borsk Fey'lya und versuchte auch nicht, eine höhere Position zu bekommen - er war mit dem zufrieden, was er hatte. Die Zerstörung der Kathedrale der Winde beschämte ihn so sehr, dass er sich vollkommen aus der Flotte und der Politik zurückzog und alleine auf Mon Calamari leben wollte. Zur Qualifikation eines fähigen Kommandanten zählten für ihn ebenfalls nicht dessen politische Ambitionen, sondern die Kompetenz, wie sie zum Beispiel bei Etahn A'baht bewies, der seine Heimatwelt gegen das Imperium verteidigt hatte und deshalb zum Kommandanten der neuen von Ackbar geschaffenen Fünften Flotte wurde. Ackbar sah jedoch auch Offiziere, wie Han Solo oder Lando Calrissian, die die Flotte verlassen hatten, förmlich als Hochverräter an. Ebenfalls hatte Ackbar einen großen Respekt vor den Generälen der Klonkriege, wie zum Beispiel Obi-Wan Kenobi, dessen militärisches Geschick durch Kenobi-Offensive bekannt geworden war, ebenso wie vor Großadmiral Thrawn, der die Thrawn-Zange entwickelt hatte. Nur weil der Admiral ein Imperialer war, war Ackbar trotzdem nicht bereit, auf dessen geniale Taktiken zu verzichten und zog es vor, aus ihnen zu lernen. Neben seiner militärischen Laufbahn war Ackbar vor der Rebellion ein Künstler und schuf einige Statuen, die später von Thrawn benutzt wurden, um den Admiral für seine Feldzüge zu charakterisieren. Flaggschiffe Die Heimat Eins [[Bild:HomeOne.jpg|thumb|right|Die Heimat Eins.]] Nach der Schlacht von Yavin und dem Erfolg des Projektes Shantipole wurde Ackbar zum Admiral befördert und benötigte ein dementsprechendes Kommandoschiff. Als auch sein Heimatplanet der Rebellion beigetreten war, stellte man ihm einen stark modifizierten MC80 Sternkreuzer - die Heimat Eins - zur Verfügung. Die Zerstörung der Echo-Basis in der Schlacht von Hoth machte die Heimat Eins zu einer Art mobilen Basis für die Allianz, von der aus strategische Attacken auf imperiale Einrichtungen oder Rettungseinsätze geplant und durchgeführt wurden. So war beispielsweise auch die Sonderstaffel lange Zeit auf dem Schiff stationiert. Sie nahm ebenfalls als Flaggschiff der Rebellion an der Schlacht von Endor teil. Dabei konnte sie mit Hilfe des Geschwaders Rot - besonders des Piloten Arvel Crynyd - unbeschadet drei Sternzerstörer passieren und den Angriff auf den Supersternzerstörer Exekutor koordinieren, welcher schlussendlich auch glückte. Weitere Schlachten als Flaggschiff erlebte der MC80 mit der Schlacht von Coruscant im Jahr 6 NSY und der Schlacht von Bilbringi zwei Jahre später. Zur Wartung und Instandsetzung verblieb die Heimat Eins danach die meiste Zeit im Orbit von Coruscant. Die Defiance Nach der Heimat Eins besaß Ackbar die Defiance, einen MC90 Sternkreuzer aus den Schiffswerten seiner Heimatwelt. Während der Krise um den zurückgekehrten Imperator führte Ackbar gerade mit diesem Schiff eine Aufklärungsmission in die inneren Quadranten der Galaxis durch. Die Defiance fungierte als Flaggschiff bei Da Soocha und wurde später nicht mehr von Ackbar genutzt. Die Galaktischer Raumfahrer [[Bild:Galaktischer Raumfahrer.jpg|thumb|Ackbars späteres Lieblingsschiff: Die Galaktischer Raumfahrer]] Sein letztes Kommandoschiff bekam Ackbar mit der Galaktischer Raumfahrer. Der Sternkreuzer, der ebenfalls der MC90-Klasse angehörte, entwickelte sich schnell zum persönlichen Liebling seines Kommandanten. Das Schiff war wie alle anderen Schiffe des Wasserplaneten einzigartig, stellte jedoch eine enorme Weiterentwicklung des alten MC80 Sternkreuzer dar und war das zweite Schiff seiner Klasse. Nach Daalas Angriff auf Mon Calamari war das Schiff dauerhaft dort stationiert, um überholt zu werden und die Crew auswechseln zu lassen. Da er von Furgans Angriff auf Anoth erfahren hatte, übernahm er sowohl Teile der alten als auch der neuen Crew und startete nach Anoth. Nach der Krise um Daala und Furgan blieb das Schiff weiterhin unter seinem Kommando und war sowohl bei den Manövern im Y'Toub-System als auch beim Angriff auf Yavin IV zugegen, wo es beinahe mit Ackbar zerstört worden wäre. Ob Ackbar das Schiff noch weiterhin benutzte, ist nicht bekannt. Beziehungen und Freundschaften Man weiß nicht, ob Ackbar je eine Ehefrau oder Kinder hatte, denn es ist nur eine Nichte bekannt, die während ihres Dienstes in der Gespensterstaffel umkam. Allerdings hatte er Freundschaften zu diversen Persönlichkeiten, wie zum Beispiel Wedge Antilles. Für den Jägerpiloten und späteren General der Neuen Republik war Ackbar ein Mentor und Ratgeber und unterstützte den Piloten bei einigen Operationen. Er hatte Vertrauen zu Wedge und den Fähgigkeiten seiner Leute, drängte ihn jedoch immder dazu, endlich General zu werden, was dieser nach der Thrawn-Kampagne auch tat. Ebenfalls hatte Ackbar eine tiefe Freundschaft zu der weisen Winter. Die stoische Alderaanerin litt sehr unter ihrer Einsamkeit, da sie auf Anoth allein mit drei Kindern lebte. Ackbar war einer der wenigen, der sie besuchte. Aufgrund ihrer Einsamkeit bat sie ihn, bei ihr zu bleiben, da er die Flotte verlassen wollte. Trotz ihrer tiefen Freundschaft lehnte Ackbar dieses Angebot ab. Viele Jahre nach dem Angebot unterstützte Winter ihn während des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges, in dem er alt und gebrechlich war. Zu Leia Organa hatte Ackbar ebenfalls eine freundschaftliche Beziehung. Egal bei was für einer Krise, er stand immer hinter ihr und unterstützte sie. Auch hatte er den Schlüssel zu ihrer Wohnung im Imperialen Palast und scheute sich nicht, während einer Krise in ihre Wohnung zu kommen - selbst am frühen Morgen. Gleichzeitig hatte sie ebenfalls großes Vertrauen zu ihm und stand zu ihm, sei es während des Finanzskandals oder nach seinem Rückzug in den Ruhestand. Für Ackbar war auch der junge Anakin Solo ein guter Freund, sodass der Mon Calamari ihn sogar „kleiner Fisch“ nannte, da der Junge sehr gerne im Pool des Imperialen Palastes schwamm. Hinter den Kulissen [[Bild:AckbarHdK.jpg|thumb|Die Ackbar-Puppe aus Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter.]] *Ackbar wurde für Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter vom Puppenspieler Timothy Rose dargestellt, der auch Salacious Crumb spielte. *Synchronisiert wurde er von der Bud Spencer-Synchronstimme Arnold Marquis. Für X-Wing Alliance sprach Terence McGovern die Rolle in Englisch. *In den jährlichen Wahlen der bebliebtesten Star Wars-Charaktere war Ackbar immer unter den Top 20. *Für das Aussehen des Mon Calamari orientierten die Kostümdesigner sich an Kraken. *Es gibt eine interessante Parallele zwischen dem Tod von Ackbar und dem von Präsident Franklin D. Roosevelt: Ackbar starb genau wie der US-Präsident mehrere Monate vor Beendigung des Krieges. *Obwohl man Ackbar für Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter entwickelte, machte er seinen ersten Auftritt in einem Comicstrip von Archie Goodwin und Al Williamson, welcher noch im Hyperspace-Bereich von StarWars.com zu finden ist. *Ackbars Zeile „It's a trap!“ hat heute Kultstatus erlangt und wird oft parodiert und im Roman Opfer wird ebenfalls auf die Textzeile Bezug genommen. Auch die Macher der Robot Chicken-Parodien griffen diese Zeile auf und machten Ackbar zusätzlich zum Werbeträger einer eigenen Sorte Frühstücksflocken. *Im Arabischen bedeutet Akbar soviel wie „groß“, Allahu Akbar heißt übersetzt also „Gott ist groß“. Im Mon Calamarischen bedeutet Ackbar hingegen „selbstloser Diener“. *Im Roman Wege des Schicksals soll Ackbar zu Zeiten der Rebellion rosafarbene Haut gehabt haben. *Im Fantasy-Rollenspiel Das Schwarze Auge exsistiert südwestlich der Metropole Gareth eine Ansiedlung namens Ackbar. Quellen *''Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' *''Der Pakt von Bakura'' *''Angriff auf Coruscant'' *''Die Mission der Rebellen'' *''Die teuflische Falle'' *''Bacta-Piraten'' *''Die Gespensterstaffel'' *''Kommando Han Solo'' *''Erben des Imperiums'' *''Die dunkle Seite der Macht'' *''Das letzte Kommando'' *''Isards Rache'' *''Dunkles Imperium'' *''Der Geist des dunklen Lords'' *''Die Meister der Macht'' *''Darksaber – Der Todesstern'' *''Vor dem Sturm'' *''Aufmarsch der Yevethaner'' *''Entscheidung bei Koornacht'' *''Rebellion der Verlorenen'' *''Angriff auf Selonia'' *''Showdown auf Centerpoint'' *''Schatten der Vergangenheit'' *''Blick in die Zukunft'' *''Der Zorn des Admirals'' *''Die Verlorenen'' *''Angriff auf Yavin IV'' *''Die Abtrünnigen'' *''Das Verderben'' *''Die letzte Chance'' *''Das Ultimatum'' *''Wege des Schicksals'' *''Sturmfront'' *''Opfer'' *''Behind the Magic'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''Die ultimative Chronik'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' Seite 10 *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''Galactic Campaign Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * }} Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Mon Calamari Kategorie:Sklaven Kategorie:Rebellen Kategorie:Gründer der Allianz freier Planeten Kategorie:Personen der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Gründer der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Mitglieder des Provisorischen Rates bg:Адмирал Акбар en:Ackbar es:Ackbar fr:Ackbar it:Ackbar ja:アクバー hu:Ackbar nl:Ackbar pl:Ackbar pt:Ackbar ru:Акбар fi:Ackbar